fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pika the Pikachu
"So, we have this pikachu animatronic. It was supposed to be some old sister location called "Pika's Pokemon Pizza" or something, but it got a lot of problems, and the restaurant was closed before it was even opened. Only two animatronics were finished; Pika herself, and some other animatronic called Vee who only had it's endoskeleton and head finished." -Phone Guy describing Pika and a bit of her backstory 'Pika the Pikachu '''was an animatronic for a planned Freddy Fazbear sister location called "Pika's Pokemon Pizza" before the idea was cancelled to do heavy complaints and lawsuits. Appearance Pika is a rather simple pikachu animatronic. Her entire body is yellow. Her hands have three fingers instead of four, like most animatronics, in an attempt to make her look more like her inspiration. The same "three instead of four" thing goes for her toes, as well. A lightning-bolt shapped tail extends from her hind-quarters. She has cherry red cheeks on her face and a heart-shaped nose. Her ears are yellow with black tips. Her eyes are dark brown with yellow eyelids. History Long ago, Pika was meant to be the main star of a Freddy Fazbear sister location called "Pika's Pokemon Pizza", mainly to hit on the success of Pokemon. However, the resturant faced several complaints and controversy. Pokemon fans complained about the designs of the animatronics, saying that they "didn't look like the pokemon they were supposed to be one bit." Pika also had a built in security system, where it could detect anyone with something dangerous and re-act by giving them an electric shock, which could be deadly and could be very dangerous if it thought somebody holding a butter knife or something was a threat. Eventually, even Nintendo noticed the idea and tried to sue Freddy Fazbear's Enterainment; soon, the company promised to drop the idea and never use it again. At that point, only Pika and another animatronic named Vee had been built, and both had unfinished AIs and only Vee's endoskeleton and animatronic head had been finished. Later, the joint owners of Freddy's Freaky Museum bought the two animatronics for over a million dollars as well as rights to own the animatronics without being sued by Nintendo. Soon, the two animatronics were put up on display for viewing. However, at night, the two animatronics started to roam, and PIka's unfinished security system led it to start attacking all lifeforms found in the building at night, including night-guards... Behavior Pika acts similar to Bonnie in terms that she's always the first to move. Once 12:00 is about to pass, she'll start moving. Slowly, she'll make her way down from her starting location, Display Room 1, through the other Display Rooms until she reaches the hallway. She isn't very dangerous; all you need to do is close the door of the hallway she's in and wait until she leaves. She also might try to reach you through the vents, but it's just as simple; fog the vents and wait until she leaves. Once she's gone, she'll head back to her display and wait a bit before returning to go for the player. Once the player reaches Night 3, however, her behavior takes a turn for the worse. Instead of going for the office as soon as she activates, she start making her way to the power generator, and start to absorb it's power. This will cause the power to drop much faster, and sometimes, all your power can go away with one zap to the generator. This makes you much more vulnerable to animatronic attacks. However, there is a way to avoid this. If you fog the vents, Pika won't be able to reach the generator until the fog fades, which takes about an hour. However, you need electricity to fog the vents, so you'll most likely be wasting a lot of electricity anyways just to keep her from attacking your electricity. However, it is a risk worth taking. Jumpscares Pika's jumpscare is unique, as it doesn't show her jumping out at your. Instead, the jumpscare is of her shuffling towards the player, in a manner similar to Springtrap's jumpscare, and once her and the player have made contact, she fatally shocks them. Relationships Vee: Only friend and BFF Basically everybody else: Considered "threats" (unless Vee tells her that their not) Quotes ''"Hey, you know that pikachu animatronic? In the second display room? Well, it's been shocking so many guards that it's been trying to find a charger pad. Problem is.. we don't have a charger pad. So, it's been using our generator as one. So, if that pikachu becomes active, remember to fog the vents so it's doesn't charge up by stealing your power." -Phone Guy, telling the player how to avoid Pika leeching off the generator "Power on." -Pika, when first activating "Threat detected. Going to eliminate." -Pika, when first heading to the office "Error; threat not reachable. Returning to stage." -Pika, when returning to her display after the door/vent's been shut/fogged long enough for her to leave "Currently charging.. please wait." -Pika, while charging at the generator Trivia * (WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics